hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Wheels Wiki:Community Portal archive 01
Archive of Hot Wheels Wiki:Community Portal. Objectives *We should create a set of objectives for this Wikia. We can have the discussion right here. -AMK152 19:56, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Good idea. I was somewhat thinking of having an article on every car eventually, but maybe that's too lofty of a goal. What do you think? I also would like to put together a complete, detailed history of Hot Wheels, with each year having its own article. The titles would be formated something like this: History of Hot Wheels (1968) or maybe History of Hot Wheels: Redline Era (1968-1976 or 1977, depending on how you look at it). 24.10.186.135 01:55, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::My suggestion is to start out with basic general articles. For example, the cars by year articles and one history article. As soon as the List by year articles improve and become a neat table (we can have columns for collector #, series name, picture, etc.) then we can link cars to their article. For the history article, let it expand until it's too large, then brake it down to decades, then years, etc. -AMK152 11:38, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :::That's a good plan. I think once we get the major cornerstone articles up to a good quality (I think Hot Wheels, Mattel, the lists and Treasure Hunt, any others you can think of?) I expect more people to contribute. It can be a bit intimidating if there's nowhere to start. -Canal Noises 14:02, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Redlines also. We could also include articles about hot wheels events and conventions. -AMK152 20:02, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Perhaps we could also have articles about errors, variations, wheel types, etc. -AMK152 20:21, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::On the back of many Hot Wheels, there is a "Did You Know" fact that we can use to incorporate in articles. -AMK152 12:38, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::I have created an objectives page here to list all of the objectives we discuss at the Community Portal. We will use this new page to list the objectives, and this article here to discuss. -AMK152 18:09, 20 May 2007 (UTC) List of 2007 Hot Wheels *I can't seem to figure out how to get a border around all the cells. Not a thick border, just a thin border. -AMK152 21:00, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::It's fixed now http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Wikitable_Gridlines&curid=20779&diff=88130&oldid=88115. You could also use the local forums for community discussion, btw :-) --rieke 14:36, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Pre-2000 Hot Wheels *Okay, the pre-2000 Hot Wheels are all numbered 1-1000-something, not 1-something each year. Series, First Editions, etc. are all mixed together. Also, the years are all mixed together. Some people search for Hot Wheels different ways. we can have them sorted by year, like we have been doing for all years. But, for the 1980s - 1999 cars we could not only have them sorted by year, but by collector number in another list. An easy way to do this is start with the collector number list, then copy and paste cars into their own year pages. Any thoughts? -AMK152 13:06, 19 May 2007 (UTC) The Collector Numbers do make it a bit more complicated. Good idea to have two seperate lists. Canal Noises 14:03, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I've started this list here. -AMK152 14:46, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Hot Wheels Classics Should the Hot Wheels Classics have their own article? -AMK152 19:05, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :I was wondering about that too. I think we should have it formatted like the lists by year articles. I'll get started on it. Canal Noises 19:11, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Definitely. It's a totally separate line. Though one thing to be aware of is that there have been two different "Classics" lines. One from 1988-1989, which consisted of "classic" cars http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/classics.html. The other, which debuted in 2005 and is still going, which features a mix of "classic" Hot Wheels cars featuring Spectraflame paint, like the original Hot Wheels cars. --HWC Mongrel 00:26, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Lists/Car Articles *Since we are planning to make car articles in the future, after we complete all the lists. Since there are many variations for many Hot Wheels vehicles, I think it would be better to only list the Image, Col. #, Model Name, Series, and Series # on the lists. We can put the variations, wheel type, etc. on the vehicle articles themselves when the time comes. Any thoughts? -AMK152 19:59, 22 May 2007 (UTC) List templates I have created an easier way to make lists. Template test: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/User:AMK152/test Example result: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AMK152/test Having: Compared to: |- | |121 |'69 Pontiac GTO | bgcolor="green"|Treasure Hunts |1/12 is easier, since while editing you can see only one line for each Hot Wheels vehicle. Since there are multiple variations, the wheel type and image columns would get crowded. So I think it's best to save them for their own pages. Once all lists are done, we could then get into the individual vehicle articles. Since I cannot do soemthign for the column with color, individual templates would be needed. We could name them by color, but make sure they are the same character length. Example: compared to: where the Red row is not lined up with others. We could even use numbers in the names instead of colors, then create a help page for editors to know how to do this. Any thoughts? -AMK152 15:05, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :In addition, the List of Hot Wheels by Collector Number article would have different types of templates. -AMK152 15:10, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Naming conventions I think we need a list of official names used for wheel styles, since there are different names people use for the same thing. Also, what is the "official" name of a casting, the name on the card or on the base? What should we use in the articles here? How deep is hotwheels.wikia going to be, an individual page for every release or just for each casting? Ultrabasurero 12:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :I will work on an official wheel name list. Though since some of the old wheel tools aren't in use anymore, I would suggest we use South Texas or Tomart's naming for those wheels. The "official" name for a casting is, technically, whatever last appeared on a package. Each package is approved by Marketing, Legal, and Licensors (if it's a licensed car), so all of those groups have agreed what the name should be on that package. More often than not, if there's changes to the name, there are legal reasons for why. :As for having an article for each version, I don't think that's necessary. A few versions of castings may justify this level of detail, but probably very few. Here are a couple interesting way of approaching the different versions of castings that we've seen thus far -- Buick Grand National and Maelstrom. Personally, I'm leaning toward the Maelstrom version, but, I think it's good for people to play around and try out different things so we can decide what we think looks best. --HWC Mongrel 14:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Format for casting pages Should there be a standardized template for "casting" use? Ultrabasurero 12:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely. We should find a layout/format that we like and we should conform all casting articles to that structure. :It's worth looking at the other Wikia sites (Star Wars, Star Trek, etc.) to see how they do it in order to decide what would be the best way for us to do it. :Personally, of the articles on the site so far, I like Custom Cougar (1968) the best from a layout perspective. But, much like casting versions above, I think people should experiment with cool ideas until we come up with one that really feels right and summarizes all the important information. Thanks for contributing and keep on wiki'ing!! --HWC Mongrel 14:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Custom Cougar page looks great. I also like what Nathan did with the Maelstrom page, adding photos to the table. -- Danny (talk) 22:32, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::I liked the Custom Mustang page and that is what I started basing the pages I've done off of. The Title, Photo and little Info Box are perfect. The main thing I did not like about it is that it kept repeating the car's name in the table/list. As long as the list is under the car's main page, it shouldn't need to be repeated. The idea of a "main theme" to loosely follow would be helpful for easy navigation though. That and trying to keep the naming/spelling and series names in check.Maelstrom610 00:59, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Take a look at the Custom Mustang page now. The table seems to incorporate all the columns that are most widely used and needed. I know it seems like a lot, but in this way, the individual columns are usually kept from being too long or wide. HaarFager 20:27, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Origin of design I would like to see a table showing the name of each casting and the real vehicle (if any) which it represents. E.g: "Hyper Mite" -> Hot Wheels original; "Jaded" -> customized 1954 Kaiser-Fraser Henry J; "Prototipo Alfa Romeo B.A.T. 9" -> 1955 concept car; as described "Twin Mill" -> Hot Wheels original, later built as full-scale car Any thoughts? Butterfingersbeck 21:29, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :You mean, all on one page? -- Danny (talk) 21:32, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Well, it could be done alphabetically over a series of pages. The main point is that I have never seen it done before, and it is an aspect of Hot Wheels which I find very interesting. Butterfingersbeck 00:12, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :That's a very wiki-able idea. :) I started a page here -- Hot Wheels design origins. I don't know if that's the best name for it, or the best format, but we could start there, and build on it. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 00:41, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Danny. I've added a few more, and shall continue to do so. Butterfingersbeck 20:55, 30 March 2008 (UTC) 01